My Version Of Resident Evil 5
by Futurama-Addiction
Summary: Leon has another mission, but it's all too familiar. Also, Alice plays a part, and it's bigger than it looks like in the beginning. This is my version of Resident Evil 5. Ch.2: We meet Keri.
1. Leon's Mission Again

**--Resident Evil 5--**

* * *

One: Leon's Mission... Again 

Leon sat at his house. He looked out the window and saw what he always saw, dead flowers, dead trees, dead everything, everything was brown. He sighed at the sight and walked into his kitchen. He needed something to eat... bad.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. He got out a brownie from the package he bought the other day from the store. They were so moist.

Things were getting back to normal, slowly. There was still zombies sighted here and there, but nothing Leon couldn't control, and they were even starting to get stores up, but nothing much, just one or two stores here and there for your basic, average shopping, mostly groceries though, not many clothe shops.

It was one year since he saved Ashley, the president's daughter. That was a journey he'll never forget, and he hoped he would never have to do anything like that again.

Leon sat at a stool by the counter and leaned on it. It was so dull here, nothing to do. Hardly any people around. The only friend he had was a few from the stores and two named Fiona and Jack. But they were hardly around. He kept contact with Ashley, but it was only 2 or 3 emails a month.

He got up and started to walk over to his chair, but was stopped by the ringing of his phone. He quickly raced over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Leon. My name is Alice and I have a mission for you." Said the woman on the other end.

Leon rubbed his neck and sighed, "What is it?"

"Your mission is to save the president's daughter again."

"What?" Leon snapped. "I just saved her!"

"Technically that was a year ago." Alice said.

Leon sighed. "Where is she?"

"We believe she is a village called Sand Village. She was last sighted there."

"I'm on it, where do I go?" Leon asked.

"Come to the same place in Raccoon City where you met before." Alice said.

"Okay." With that Leon hanged up and grabbed his coat and ran down his driveway. He got into his car and was off.

"You better be thankful, Ashley," Leon said while he backed out.


	2. Meet the Characters

Meet the Characters.

Good guys:

Leon: Main character. He is from the game Resident Evil 4. It is one year since he saved Ashley, the president's daughter. And once again, he has to save her again in a village called Sand Village.

Alice: Leon's assistant. Talks to him over the walky-talky and does have a bigger part in the story soon. But you'll just have to wait. She is the Alice from Resident Evil and Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

Ashley: The president's daughter. In Resident Evil 4, she was saved by Leon. They don't keep in touch much, but they do a little. She is once again kidnapped and needs to be saved again. Where she is hiding? It's _not _in a church.

Keri: Leon's sister. She hasn't been introduced yet, but she will be. She does help Leon in some parts. And like Leon, she is a hell of a fighter.

Benny: Leon's Doberman. He saved him from the other zombie-Dobermans and kept him as a pet.

Not Known. (Good or bad?):

Nicole: Leon's ex girlfriend.

Claudia: Nicole's sister.

Martin: A member of Umbrella, or was.

Bad guys:

Zombies, and everyone under Lord Henry's control.

Lord Henry: The ruler of all evil. Sold his soul to the devil.

* * *

More Stuff About the Characters (Or at least what I make them.):

Leon...

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6 feet

Age: 20

Sex: Male

Alice...

Hair: Blonde

Blue

Height: 5 foot 7

Age: about 37

Sex: Female

Ashley...

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 foot 6

Age: 20

Sex: Female

Keri:

Hair: Black with a blue shine

Eyes: Brown, sometimes blue

Height: 5 foot 5

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Benny:

Species: Dog

Breed: Doberman

Eyes: Brown

Gender: Male

* * *

Nicole:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 feet

Age: 22

Sex: Female

Claudia:

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5 foot 9

Age: 25

Sex: Female

Martin:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 6 foot 1

Age: 30

Sex: Male

* * *

Lord Henry...

Hair: Black

Eyes: Yellow

Height 6 foot 2

Age: Unknown

Sex: Male


	3. On the Way

**Resident Evil 5**

Two: On the Way

* * *

Leon pulled up to a clearing, it was brown –of course—and of course again, everything was dead. There was a woman standing in the clearing. She had blue jeans on and a black sweater. She had blonde hair, and she was very pretty.

Leon stopped the car and ran out and up to the woman.

"And you are?" Leon asked holding out a hand.

"Alice," she answered while shaking his hand.

"The one on the phone." Leon said. "So, what do I do now?"

"You wait," Alice said.

"What?"

"A chopper should arrive in exactly 10 seconds." She said, taking a look at her watch.

"What? No one is that accurate. I learned not to trust a chopper from my last mission."

"4, 3, 2, 1," as soon as Alice said one a chopper flew from above them.

"Wow," said Leon.

They both moved out of the way as it came down. The wind almost blew them away. As soon as it landed Alice and Leon ran over to it.

"This is Leon," Alice said to the pilot.

"Okay, Alice. Hello Leon, my name is Martin. I _was _a member of Umbrella. Come on in." Martin said.

Leon moved into the chopper and Alice followed. They buckled up and were off in an instant.

"Umbrella, huh?" Leon asked while looking up at Martin.

"Yes, Umbrella. Hate them now."

"I would too."

"I was also a member of Umbrella." Alice added, "They mutated my boyfriend. Made me fight him, I almost killed him."

"I'm sorry," Leon said.

"Nemesis." Martin whispered.

Alice quickly turned her head to him. "How do you know?"

"Well I did say I was once a worker for Umbrella."

For the rest of the fly there no one said a word. Alice sat in her seat and looked down at her feet. Martin, well, he did his job by flying the plane and Leon looked out the window. He was so bored and just wanted to get this over with.

They flew for an hour, starting to go over more civilized areas, there was still some brown places around, but not as many, and there were more buildings and more cars going around. In Raccoon City you were lucky if you even got to see two cars a day. You were more likely to see a group of zombies.

The more he thought of zombies, the more he thought of Ashley and her safety, and it got him worked up, and he didn't need to be worked up now. Why would he care about Ashley that way anyway? She was just the president's daughter who he saved a year ago, nothing special. But that weird guy with the accent sure thought it was something special, or at least he acted like it.

The chopper started to slow down. Leon looked out and there was a clearing with people, well at least it looked like people. Martin brought it down and Leon and Alice made their way out.

They looked at the people standing in the clearing, but soon recognized something.

"This aren't quite people," Leon said.

"I know, they're zombies." Alice said.

Martin quickly closed everything, leaving Leon and Alice outside with all them.

"What the hell?" Alice said. "What a wimp! He couldn't even wait for us to get in!"

"What?" Leon asked. He turned around and looked at Martin. "Son of a gun!"

The zombies slowly moved in. Leon grabbed his handgun, it wouldn't kill them all, but at least he had a start.

"Help me kill them!" Alice said, before Leon knew it, she was running after them. One came from behind her and she did a back kick, then one grabbed her arm, but she quickly swung it around and put it in a head lock, then spun is neck.

Leon fired at everyone possible. Killing some by the shot of a head, but some still lived. He was starting to run out of ammo, he would soon have to fight like Alice.

Alice was getting pretty tired, it's not easy killing a bunch of zombies. While kicking one down, another came and bit her. She let out a wail of pain and fell to the ground. It bit her on a nerve, causing her to not be able to use her arm.

"Leon! Leon!" she yelled as one came closer. She kicked it's head and it went flying, but she couldn't do that for them all.

Leon was still shooting, and he couldn't hear her, he was on the other side of the chopper, killing some off.

Alice was being boxed by all of them. They all surrounded her. "LEON!" she screamed while kicking some off. One that she kicked in the head before came crawling back. But she didn't notice it and bit her in the leg.

She screamed and kicked it in the head again with her good leg. All the zombies came down for a bite.

"Hi-yah!" said someone from behind all the zombies. It was a woman's voice, but she couldn't see her. All she knew was that she was kicking some zombie butt.

A hand came through the crowd and grabbed Alice's the girl dragged her away.

Alice could see her this time, she was a very beautiful young lady, she couldn't be in her twenties yet. She had black hair with a blue shine, and she wore tight blue jeans with a tight blue sweater.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"My name is Keri." The girl answered.

"How did you know where we were?"

"I got my sources." With that the girl was shooting the zombies that followed them, they all went down and very quickly they were all gone.

* * *

In a few minutes Leon came from around the chopper. When he saw Keri he stopped right in his tracks. "Keri?" 

"Hey, Leon. She needs help."

"Alice? What happened?" he asked while running over to her.

"Just a couple bites that's all."

"Oh, no. You will-" Leon started.

"I know, I know. I will turn into one of them. Do you two know each other?" Alice asked, looking at both Leon and Keri.

Leon chuckled, "Of course I do. She is my younger sister, Keri."

"What? Wow. How old is she?" Alice asked.

"16," Kari butted in.

"You're 15, Keri." Leon said.

"16 soon."

"Yeah, in like 5 months."

"So."

"Well," Alice said, "That's very young to be a good fighter like you are."

Keri smiled.

"Let's get you back to the chopper and get fixed up." Leon said.

Keri and Leon picked up Alice by the arms and helped her to the chopper; Martin did let them in this time.

"Don't worry, I have these." Alice said while holding up a tube.

"It's the anti-virus. It'll cure me," with that, she put it into her arm. It was a bunch of needles in one thing.

"Ouch," Leon said. "That must hurt."

"No not really, after you do it as many times as I do it don't hurt."

Leon nodded his head. "We need to go. But first, I want to know how those zombies knew we were coming here."

"Lord Henry." Keri answered. "He rules all evil. I would look out for him; he'll kill you in an instant. I almost did die, but I got away by shooting him in the arm."

"Keri, I told you to stay away from evil places." Leon said.

"I wasn't in an evil village again," Keri said with a shake of her head, "he was walking the woods."

Alice and Leon looked at each other with wide eyes. "What? Walking the woods?"

"Yep." Keri replied.

"Well, Leon, I'm going to put you on the right path and you can go."

"Okay."

Alice bent over and reached for a bag. She went fishing through it until she found a folded up piece of paper. She handed it to him and said: "Follow this. I have marked in read where you have to go. Always follow the trail and here is some money for you. There will be travelling merchants, that's just the way things are now, there are no stores. And here his a machine gun, use it only when you don't have ammo left and when you have something bigger to fight. And we will keep in touch with these." With that Alice handed him a walky-talky.

"Alright," Leon said.

"Go over to that trail first." Alice pointed to a trail.

"Okay, see you. And Keri, don't follow."

With those last words, Leon was over to the trail. He took one last look at Alice and Keri and disappeared.


	4. Thanks you's

**Thanks to the reviewers page...**

Okay, I know I only have 2 reviewers so far, but they are just as equal to thousands of reviewers.

Wesker Chick: You were my first reviewer and you were the one who encouraged me to write chapter two. Really for a writer, even though I do not consider myself a true writer, but really for a writer, even one review is the best thing in the world. It's great to know that at least one person is paying attention to my work.

I-Believe-In-Anarchy96: Same goes for you, it's great to know that at least one person is paying attention to my work. And thank you so much for the constructive criticism, it really helps me. Some people can't take it, but I can. I know that he is like 26, but these are sort of my ages. And I don't believe Ashley was 14, because she first got kidnapped when she was leaving her college. 14-year-olds don't go to College! LOL! (I got the game) that's how I know that. But none of this was meant to be mean, I'm just saying that she wouldn't be 14. But I know you're probably right about Leon's age. Oh, and thanks about the dog too, I just thought of the idea while making the characters and I'm glad you like it.

**Take care, everyone, and thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy the whole story! Chow!**


End file.
